


C'est Horrifique

by Daydreaming101



Series: Vampire Alex [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Transformation, Vampire!Alex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: I got the inspiration so I took it and started writing a little 5-part  story about one of my favourite Alex characters, Vampire!Alex (https://monokolopo.tumblr.com/search/vampire!alex), and how he came to be.





	1. The day Alex Turner became a vampire

Alex looked into the mirror, slicked back hair and shirt collar popped, “C’mon Al, we’re gonna be late… Well, more late. The cab’s ‘ere!” Miles shouted while banging on his bathroom door. He obliged to his best friend’s wishes and opened the door, “Fook, yeh look like a bloody vampire.” His all black ensemble, complete with big buckle leather boots, contrasted with Miles’ californian look of cheetah print shirt and white pants with gucci loafers.

“I look fooking good yeh mean.” Alex says with the extra cockyness he saved for the stage, “Damn reyht you do, now get yehr bum in the car.” the scouser punctuates his phrase with a slap on Alex’s peachy ass, “Pretteh sure those pants will split if yeh do one of them slut drops.” Miles remarks as Alex boarded the cab, “Ha! Look who’s talkin’.”

–//–

The party at the famous Chatêau Marmont hotel was a mess of drinks, drugs and loud music with almost too many famous people. Also known as the perfect recipe to get split apart from your friends, but Alex took the opportunity to get away from the craziness of it all and found a quiet corner to have a peaceful smoke.

“Hey there, handsome.” The voice startles him, Alex hadn’t heard anyone approach much less the leggy brunette in a slinky black dress. But again, he wasn’t at his full capacities after indulging in more than his fair share of tequila tonics, “ ‘ello pretteh ladeh.” She props herself on the wall next to him, “Can I bum a smoke? No place to keep a pack in this thing.” She gestures to her body and his eyes trail a line from the base of her throat to the plunging neckline of her dress, his mind growing a bit hazy.

Alex was brought back from his daydream by the light touch of her hand of his shoulder, “Oh, course, love. ‘ere yeh go.” he pulled his pack from his back pocket and propped a cigarette out, she wrapped her lips around the filter and pulled it out of the pack, waiting for him to light it. Alex flumbled slightly with his zippo but managed to light it and she takes a puff, slowly blowing out the smoke through her red tinted lips.

“Enjoying the party?” He shrugged his shoulders trying to appear nonchalant, “ ‘ollywood, eh?” With her free hand the woman toys with his shirt, that had half the buttons open so you could see the small patch of hair on the center of his chest, “Well, you can stay here or come see my room.” Alex doesn’t think twice as he lets the mysterious woman lead the way.

–//–

His head was exploding. As much as Alex tried he couldn’t keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds, but the loud blaring sound coming from his phone kept him from going back to sleep. Following the sound of the shrilling ringtone, Alex plopped his torso out of the bed and rummaged the floor with his hands until he found his pants, phone buzzing in the back pocket, “ ‘ello?” He has to pull back the phone from his ear at the sound of Miles’ yell, “Where the fook are yeh? I’ve been lookin’ for yeh for forever!” Alex has to refocus around his pounding head, “I, I’m in a room. At the Chateâu.” Alex straightened up and sat back on the bed, noticing the room windows had been left open and the curtains billowed in the wind, the sun shined in blindingly.

The room was a complete mess, furniture moved around and bedding strewn over every surface, complete with ripped open pillows and floating feathers. What the fuck had happened? “Alex! What room are you in for fucking goodness’ sake?” Alex looked at the bedside table and spotted one of the old fashioned room keys, “Uhh… Room 505” It took him a moment to get his eyes to focus on the small print.

“Be there in half an hour, gotta call off the search parteh.” Miles hung up before Alex could muster an answer. A search party? It’s not like he had never disappeared for a few hours before and it’s not that big of a deal. He got up from the bed, stumbling in the first few steps as he walked to the bathroom. “What the fook?” His reflection scared him, Alex pushed his face around as he took in the under-eye bags and his unusually pale complexion, his hair was matted to his skull and there were marks and bruises all over his neck and chest.

Alex grabbed a quick shower, scrubbing away at the sweat and hair gel. He is in a robe, trying to gather all of his clothes, when there was a pounding at the door and he found Miles on the other side, “You are alive!” the older man is confused by Miles’ reaction and how he hugged him tight, “I just ‘ad a one neight fing mate, why yeh so worried?” Miles takes his face in his hands, inspecting it, “You ‘ave been missing for 3 days!” Alex furrowed his brow, “Three days? Tha’s impossible… No… L-Last neight, the parteh…” Miles helped Alex sit down on the back, closing the door.

“Al… Baby, no one could find yeh at the end of the parteh and we just assumed yeh were wiv a bird or summat, but the days went by and you never showed up… Never answered yehr phone or reached out.” Alex looked around the destroyed room and back at Miles, “I were wiv a bird, but three days?” Miles wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder and comforted him, “Do you know ‘er name? What’s the last fing yeh remember?”

A memory flashed on his mind. Rough images pop behind his eyes, the woman from the party, red lips pulled back to show white teeth with pointed edges, cold breasts pressed against his chest… and blood. “Alex!” He shook his head, “ ‘m sorreh, I don’t know. I remember coming back ‘ere wiv ‘er and… Not much.” With Miles’ help Alex dressed himself, “What’s this?” Miles handed him a piece of thick cream paper the size of a business card, it read In case of emergency call and a foreign phone number.

“What the fook…? Alex, do yeh remember ‘er name?” Alex searched his mind but there was no moment he could recall where the alluring woman said her name or anything other than sexual expletives and his own name. At his denial, Miles helped him up and got him out of the hotel. 

The ride to Alex’s home is quiet, only the radio playing softly playing Leonard Cohen’s Death of a Ladiesman can be heard as Alex looked out the window and tried to figure out what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	2. After the change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to adapt to the change, he does good... For sometime.

*2 years later*

“Where. Is. It?” He punctuated each word, enunciating each syllable perfectly, “We had a problem with the delivery, but it should be there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.” Alex’s nostrils flared in and out as he tried to remain calm, “We ‘ave a deal, the same one since tha’ bloodeh call two years ago. What part of tha’ yeh don’t understand, Camille?” He hears an exasperated sigh from the other end, “I know Alex, but we had an unforeseeable complication.” Alex paced the length of his dressing room’s bathroom a few times, “And what do yeh suggest I do? Meh supply is depleted!”

“You could try and find someone to--” He growls, “Don’t yeh even dare finish tha’ sentence. I want tha’ shit ‘ere as soon as possible, or I’m coming after yerh ass.” He hangs up before she can reply. Alex gripped the bathroom sink, careful not to crush yet another basin, and he stared at his pale reflection on the mirror. How the fook did I get to this point?

*flashback*

When Miles brought Alex back to his house their best friends, his monkeys, were the ones that remained from the search party. And one by one Alex had to assure them he was fine and they could go home. He was successful, for the most part. Matt refused to leave until he knew Alex was a 100% alright, “Maffew, I told yeh, I am fine.” Right as he said it Alex felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest and gripped his shirt, bowing down, "Tha's it! I'm takin' yeh to the 'ospital." Alex struggled against the stronger man, he knew there was something wrong with him. 

He knew something had been done to him in the past three days and whatever it was wouldn't bide well in a hospital. "No! For the last fooking time, no 'ospital" And no bright lights either apparently, as soon as Alex got outside of the hotel he'd practically ripped the sunglasses that rested in Miles' shirt pocket and hadn't taken them off yet, "Then you call the number." 

Alex sat on his settee, hands on his knees as he looked from one of his best friends to the other, from his childhood mate to his soul brother. Rarely had he seen such worry in their faces and it pained him that he’d already brought them into whatever this mess he’d gotten himself into was, “Alreyht… I’ll do it, but by meself. The two of yeh will go ‘ome and get some rest, yeh look like shite.” With that he managed to make his friends laugh a bit and to get him out of his house.

For a few moments he paced around his living room as he stared at his phone, normally he would have gone out to his backyard to smoke but the idea of direct sunlight wasn’t sitting well with him right now, so he just lit the cigarette right there and hit the call button on his screen, “Hello?” He recognized the sleepy voice on the other end, “Yeh! What did yeh do to meh?” Alex could hear the giddiness in her voice, “It worked!”

*end of flashback*

After another deep breath, Alex smoothed back his gelled hair admiring his widow’s peak. His black shirt and maroon pants fitted his frame perfectly, but as he glanced down to his hands Alex noticed they were even paler than usual. He was pulled back from his own head by a knock on the door, “Come in.” Matt opened it, “Is it ‘ere?” Alex only shook his head, “What now?” He straightened his shoulders and walked to the cabinet where he’d set up his personal minibar, he had to get his own personal dressing room with a lock and key after the change, “I guess this will ‘ave to do until it gets ‘ere.” Matt grimaced at the sight of Alex drinking a tumbler full of blood.

“Wot? Yeh’ve seen this a million times.” Alex grinned, running his tongue over his teeth to make sure there wasn’t any blood left, “Dun’t get any less weird tho. Now, c’mon, we got a gig to play.” Alex lead the way out and towards the stage while Matt stayed a couple steps behind. The drummer caught up with Jamie, pulling the blond to the side, “Alex’s shit didn’t come in today. He said there was a mix up with the deliver. It’s yehr turn to keep watch.” Jamie nodded solemnly and headed to the stage with Matt.

*Flashback*

Alex was pacing around in his living room, hands gripping his hair away from his face as he anxiously awaited the mystery woman’s arrival. A weird sensation pulled him out of his disquiet, Alex could sense the arrival of a presence and even more, he could hear the click-clacking on heels on the stairs that led to his front door, so he managed to open it at the same time as the woman arrived at his doorstep. 

“Good, you are already used to your heightened senses I see.” She breezed past him, sitting on the couch. Alex tried to mask his bewilderment as he regarded the woman sat on his settee, wearing a sharp black tuxedo suit this time with her dark hair a mess of curls that framed her perfectly white face. “Oh, I’m sorry, how rude of me! I am Camille.” Camille extended her manicured hand, as if they were having a business meeting instead of a quick introduction into the life of a vampire and why the hell she’d done this to him.

Alex shook her hand warrily and sat himself on a chair opposite to her, “Alex, I can sense your worry and I can promise you things are only getting better from here.” He scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends slightly, “Why? Why meh?” Camille crossed her legs and smiled, “You were chosen, Alex. Chosen by the Society to become an immortal one.” 

“Societeh? T-There’s a… Vampire societeh?” She nodded eagerly, “Well of course, we have been around for quite a while now and the Society keeps things in check, such as keeping the vampire thing a myth and all that.” Alex felt a tingling on his palms, his body’s reaction to anxiety now that he no longer had body functions such as sweating. “Alex, you were chosen because of your accomplishments as an artist. Many other artists have been chosen through time, like Keanu Reeves.”

“What now? Do I ‘ave to… T-To… Kill people?” Camille laughed at his question, waving her hand, “Of course not! Well, you can if you want to, but we have phased out individual murders decades ago. The Society has assembled a well oiled team to deliver the exact amount of blood you will need to keep healthy and immortal, wherever you are.” Alex had been worried the most about this aspect of his new life, he had been ready to kiss touring goodbye.

“Why’d yeh leave meh in tha’ room for three days?” Camille sighed, he was a nice guy but she had strict orders from the Society, ‘Alex, with the transformation we are always taking a chance and I couldn’t be found anywhere near you in case you hadn’t… Survived.” He nodded, all of it is starting to get to him and his head felt clouded, “I know it isn’t easy. But I am here to help you through it. To answer any and all of your doubts.”

And so they talk deep into the night, settling matters of when and how his meals would be delivered, how Camille was his touch point with the society for now and how Alex could still go out in the sun - he’d just burn more easily and his eyes would be more sensible as he had experienced - and that he wouldn’t age - but the Society had mastered all the tricks to make sure he could live this life the longest possible - and that he could still eat and drink and smoke - it just wouldn’t mean much and the only way to get any high would be from blood.

*End of Flashback* 

“ ‘m just ‘eading out back for a smoke before we go back to the ‘otel” Jamie is too preoccupied with some joke Nick is telling to pay enough attention to Alex’s statement, so he just waves him away. Alex smirked to himself, fishing out his pack and lighter from his back pocket as he strolled out to the open area behind the venue. 

Alex propped himself with one foot on the wall, smoking for pleasure as his lungs had lost their purpose a while ago. He heard the footsteps long before she stumbled through the door, “Fucking hell, where is the exit to this place?” Alex chuckled to himself, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman, from her all-star clad feet, black high-waisted butt-hugging black jeans and flowy white top. 

Your hair and makeup are a little mused from the concert, yet to Alex you looked completely delicious, “It’s not ‘ere, love.” You are startled by the sound of his voice next to him, “Sorreh, didn’t mean to scare yeh.” He held his hands up jokingly, “I-I it’s okay. I’m j-just looking for the exit.” You stammer out a response, unsure of what being face to face with your idol meant.

The concert had left Alex famished, so much energy spent doing slut drops and keeping up his usual stage antics had deepened the feeling inside his guts that craved for blood. The hunger weakened his logical side and sight of you, all exquisite and luscious only drove him further into the frenzy of his natural instincts. “I see tha’, I can ‘elp you if you want.” 

Without you realizing Alex had positioned himself in front of you, a step ahead and your back was pressed against the wall, “Alex…?” His head towered over you and you looked into his pitch black eyes, “Yes love?” He parted his mouth into a wide smile, with big pointed teeth.


	3. Snap out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex remembers moments from when he told his best friends about his new existence while going through a complicated situation with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I said three parts but I fell in love with this story and it’s getting an extra part. I should be posting part 4 by the end of this week (hopefully)..
> 
> Also, I would just like to make clear, everything set out in this is fruit of my overactive imagination and, just to make sure, there is no type of non-con or dubious consent. Only vampire stuff tinted by the fact that I did grow up in the Twilight era. Oh and there’s a little smut in this one… :)

*Flashback*

“There are rules?” Camille nodded as she extracted a small book from her purse, “You will find them all in here. But the two most important ones, which you should always remember, are you can’t tell anyone about your transformation before they have been vetted by the Society and if you bite someone, you must kill them. You musn’t turn any person without strict orders from the Society, under penalty of extinction.” 

Alex looked down at the book in his hands, all the new information flowing through his brain making him feel overwhelmed, “I don’t want to kill people.” Camille took his hand in hers, now her skin temperature felt normal to him, “You won’t have to, Alex. We are here to help you.” They are interrupted by his phone ringing, Alex picked it up from his side and saw that it was Miles, “What do I tell ‘im? Miles... And Matt and Jameh and Nick… And me parents? What the fook do I tell ‘em?”

*End of Flashback*

“Yeh were ‘sposed to look after ‘im, Jameh!” Matt barked at Jamie as the three of them looked for Alex all over the backstage area, while the rest of the crew packed up their gear, they couldn’t risk anyone but them finding Alex in case he was in a compromising position. “I were, but then Nick were telling me summat and I… Wait! He said he were going out for a smoke!” With that the three of them raced towards the back door, which they knew led to the area behind the venue where Alex liked to smoke.

Matt pushed the door open, but halted at the sight he found, causing Jamie and Nick to bump onto his back, “Bloodeh ‘ell!” The three of them managed to step out into the open space where Alex was crouched holding your unconscious body, “Oh Al, what did yeh do?” Alex looked up to his friends, “What the fook does it look like?” Nick bent over to side and puked, “Ew, gross mate.” Jamie gagged, but helped Nick sit down. Matt started pacing around, fingers pulling at his hair, “I-Is s-she… Dead?” 

“No… Not yet, at least. Maffhew, call Camille, tell ‘er I am comin’ for ‘er ass. Jameh, can yeh get summat to wrap ‘er wiv and maybeh sum water for Mal, please?” The blond nodded and ran back inside, while Nick sat back against the brick wall with his head between his knees and Matt called Camille, “Matthew? Is everything okay with Alex?” He scoffed, “‘Course not, this is all yehr fault. Alex snapped! Now yeh gotta fix this mess.” Matt could hear her shouting orders already behind the phone, “Matthew, I am sending a team to clean up, but I need to talk to Alex now, ok?”

Alex had heard the entire conversation, so he’d propped you against chest and held you tight with one arm while he held out his other one so Matt could hand him the phone, “What the fook do I do now, Camille?” He was furious with Camille, never in the past two years had he snapped and attacked a human and now he had done it at one of his concerts. Worse, to one of his fans. “Is she still alive, Alex?” He could feel your pulse where his skin touched your, it was faint but it was there.

“Yes, I… I don’t know what came over meh. I were fine, I drank the blood I ‘ad left before the gig, but when I saw ‘er I just snapped. And when I drank… Camille, there was something wrong, because it was the best fing I’ve tasted since I turned. And, and somehow I knew when to stop, to stop before I… Before I killed ‘er.” Alex could hear the click-clack of Camille’s heels through the phone, “Alex, you know what your have to do now. You must abide by the rules.”

“I know the fooking rules, Camille. Send me a bloodeh car ‘round back to take us to the ‘otel and meet us there.” Alex could sense she was about to object, “Now Camille!” The two of them had grown to have a good enough relationship, but Camille had learnt the hard way not to cross Alex. She stuttered on the other side, “I-It’s done, should be there in 5 minutes.” 

Right that second Jamie walked out of the venue, “There are sum people cleaning yehr stuff up in there, Al. Here yeh go…” The guitarist handed him a big blanket, “See yeh there, Camille” Alex hung up and took the blanket from his friend, “Fanks, Jameh.” Alex wrapped the blanket around you and kept you close to him as he got up, “Is Nick feeling bettehr?” The bassist nodded and got up, “We are goin’, back to the ‘otel. The team’s fixing any mess left.” 

A black van stopped next to the fence circling the venue and a man walked out of the car, “Mr Turner?” Alex turned, careful not to jostle you too much, and nodded to the man who got to work at opening the gate and ushering everyone into the car. Alex ended up occupying a whole row, cradling your body close to his, “Tha’ know, I never thought tha’ bloke I sat next to in pre-k would become a fooking vampire and I’d be ‘elping ‘im cover up a murder. Takes me back to when yeh tol’ us”

*Flashback*

“Is everyfing alreyht, Al?” Matt was fidgeting in his seat. Alex had gathered all his boys in his living room to break out the news, with the help of Camille, “Are yeh sick? Are yeh quitting music? Are yeh dyin’?” Alex kneeled in front of Miles and took his hands in his, squeezing them tenderly, “No, Mi, I‘m not dying or quitting music.” He stroked his cheek before getting up again. “Technically, ‘m alreadeh dead.” That sentence set off a number of reactions from each of his friends, from Nick going very pale and hyperventilating to Jamie getting a laughter attack.

“Not the best way to go about things, Alex.” All four men jumped at the sound of Camille’s voice from behind them, “And yeh doin’ tha’ was much bettehr, Camille? Yehr the one tha’ actualleh looks like a vampire.” In the few weeks since he’d been turned Alex had grown more and more accustomed to his new existence and actually blossomed into a new found confidence, “Is this a joke? Are yeh prankin’ us?” Alex shook his head and put on his best straight face.

“No Matthew, I wish I were. This here is Camille, my liaison with the Society. The… Vampire Society that is… Fook.” Alex used his heightened abilities to catch Nick before he fell to the floor, giving the other men a demonstration of his new capacities, “Fooking ‘ell” Jamie scrambled away from Alex only to bump into Camille, “Everything is alright, Mr Cook. Your friend is the same as always, only… Immortal and very strong. Think of this as a diet change, only instead of vegan, he went full-on human blood.”

Needless to say that wasn’t the way to go, Jamie narrowly missed Camille’s black stilettos when he chucked his guts out on Alex’s rug, “Yehr doing a great job, Camille. What’s next you show ‘em me coffin?” After they manage to calm everyone down and wake Nick up, Alex and Camille explain the conditions of Alex’s new existence. “I don’t wan’ to stop making music or living this life, and I don’t wan’ to… Murder anybodeh. I know it’s too much teh ask, but I need yehr ‘elp.” The four man face their long time friend for a moment before nodding in agreement.

*End of Flashback*

The van took them into hotel through the service entrance and they managed to quietly go to their floor which had already been sectioned off, even before the incident happened, as part of Alex’s precautions, which made it easier for everyone to move about with bloodied clothes and for Alex to get your body from the car to his room.

With you laid on his bed, Alex towered over you, “You either tell me how to turn ‘er or I am gonna kill yeh!” Camille stood on your other side, chipping away at her blood red nail varnish, “Alex, I can’t. The Society--” He growled, nearly lunging for her, “Fook the bloodeh Society! I bet they’d be happeh to kno’ this happened because yeh couldn’t do me fooking delivery right. Now, teach. Me. How. To. Turn ‘er!” 

Camille shrieked and ran back to the dresser where she’d left her purse and picked up a small vial, “Here.” Alex rolled the vial around on his palm, noticing it was fairly simple and had no details, save for a small inscription of the Society’s logo. “You give her a couple drops of that and she should wake up. She needs to be awake for this.” He listens carefully to Camille’s instructions, trying to recall how all of this had happened to him.

“I am going to leave you alone for this part. Is that okay?” Alex nods somberly, watching as Camille walked away and out of the room. He then turned back to you, carefully sitting next to you, “I’m sorreh you ‘ave to go through this, all ‘cause of meh.” Alex gently brushed your hair away from your face, caressing your cheek softly. Picking up the vial, he carefully put a few drops in between your lips.

You take a sudden deep breath and open your eyes, “Alex…” A small smile settled on your lips, making Alex’s non-beating heart ache, “Oh darling, I’m so sorreh about this.” You shook your head and tried to raise your hand to touch his face, he takes it and held it tenderly. Alex bowed down to press a soft kiss to your lips, he moved slowly down to your chin, your neck, spending an extra moment right on your pulse point and inhaling your scent deeply.

Alex made his way down until he reached the top of your blouse, where he helped you to sit up and remove it. He was pleasantly surprised to find you were wearing only a thin silk bralette that barely concealed your breasts, “So beautiful…” He trailed the planes of your skin and whispered sweet compliments as he kissed every one of your pulse points, once he had undressed you completely and taken off his shirt, he went back and kissed you deeply. 

Using his extra sharp teeth Alex teared into the skin of his forearm, “Here love.” Bringing it to your parted lips and he made sure that you drank as much as Camille said was necessary. You feel a surge of energy coursing through you, your senses heightened to a degree you can feel each and every nerve ending in your body that touched Alex’s, and although you didn’t feel heat or his breathing, you could sense a pulsing draw to him.

“Are yeh okay love?” You notices his pupils are blown and his eyes looked bloodshot, you cradled his face in your hands and pulled his face towards your, harder than you’d expected due to your new strength, “Sorry.” He shook his head, just glad to know it was working, “It’s okeh, love.” You smiled and kissed him, talking Alex a little by surprise and you had almost stopped when he finally kissed you back.

Camille had mentioned you might be drawn to him after the process had started, but Alex hadn’t expected to be just as enthralled by you, “Love, I fink it’s best you get sum rest.” He pulled away but you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, “But… I need you.” You looked up at him through your eyelashes, a trick that had worked more than once, and Alex didn’t have enough self-control to say no. He buried a hand in the hair at the nape of your neck and pulled you in for a deep kiss. 

Soon you and Alex had lost whatever was left of your clothing, his waist straddled over yours and his strong arms holding his weight up, “Are yeh sure?” You nodded and kissed him again until you felt his calloused finger ghosting over your center and gasped, “Yeh like tha’? Do yeh want it like this?” And he pressed his fingers to your clit quickly before dipping them inside, “Hmmm, so nice and wet. Is tha’ for meh, love?” You could only nod because your mouth was too busy moaning. “I can’t wait to be inside that delicious cunt of yerhs.” Alex whispered right into your ear and you nearly came undone right then and there. 

Once he got you all nice and wet, Alex pulled out his fingers, making a show of sucking your arousal from them, “Delightful.” The bastard certainly had a nerve and to show him you were done with the games you took his dick in your hand, teasingly pumping it before guiding it to your entrance, “Will you fuck me now, Alex?” He grinned and drove his dick all the way inside of you, giving you some time to adjust to his size before moving.

Despite both of yours enhanced strengths at the moment, you and Alex took your time having sex, almost as if you’d done it a million times a long time before. His body was aware of your needs, his fingers finding the points that brought you pleasure that not even you were aware of. Meanwhile your touch seemed to lead him somewhere completely unexplored, Alex felt every inch inside of you and your warmth enveloped him into a place of pure bliss.

As you reached your orgasms, you feel asleep in Alex arms and he waited for a long time, guarding your sleep, before he dressed back up and headed outside where he knew Camille was waiting, “What the hell happened in there?”


	4. Dracula Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after the three-day transformation and Alex explains what happened before you head out for a meeting with the Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this would have 3 parts? You can expect a fifth one in a few days…
> 
> This part is more of a filler because I really didn’t want to rush the story too much, although the 5th part is the mushy-est this one is proof that I am a romantic at heart. And I like the syrup sweet stuff too. A lot.

It’s too bright in here. That was your first thought you had when you opened your eyes for the first time in three days. Alex had sat by your bedside for the length of your transformative slumber, soothing you whenever there was any discomfort and caring for you, not letting anyone near. Not even Camille. All he did was have someone bring a turntable and a few of his favourite records for him to hear, but besides softly singing under his breath, all Alex had done was wait for you to wake up.

“W-Where am I?” Alex had been drifting inside his own mind when he heard you speak and your voice set him into motion. In a split moment he had kneeled next to you, “ ‘ello love, how are yeh feelin’?” You were surprised by the sight of Alex and propped yourself up on one hand, shielding your eyes with the other, “What’s happening? Did I faint? Oh goodness, please tell me I didn’t faint and hit my head in front of you.”

Alex chuckled and helped you sit up against some pillows, before walking over to the windows and closing the curtains, “Yeh didn’t, love. Can you tell meh yehr name?” He had sat back down next to you on the bed and you looked at him as you told him your name, “Beautiful, just like yeh.” You bowed your head down, thinking he was probably only trying to make you feel better because you definitely looked like a mess after sweating away at his concert.

“Love, look, there’s no easeh way to say this.” Alex placed two fingers under your chin and raised your face so you looked right into his brown eyes. Pupils blow, blood shot eyes. The image flashed in your mind and Alex looked at you funny, “Yeh remember?” You squint your eyes and tried to place that image in your life, “I-I, I don’t know?” He gently brushed your hair behind your ear and the moment he touched your skin again you get another sliver of memory. The feeling of his face as you held it between your hands and kissed him.

The moment was broken by a strong knock on the door, “Alex, let me in!” Alex growled at the door, “Don’t yeh dare, Camille. I am the one doin’ this.”

*Flashback*

“You don’t understand, Alex. She wasn’t supposed to have had the energy to survive, much less have sex. There is something wrong, I have to alert the Society!” Alex waived her off, “I don’t care, yeh’re not tellin’ anyone about this until she wakes up and I tell ‘er, my way. No Society involved.” Camille shook her head, feeling like ripping her own hair out, “You don’t understand, it’s my job. I need to report this.” Alex got tired of her complaining, he got up from his seat by your bed and took Camille by the neck, pushing her up against the wall.

“As far as I’m concerned yeh work for meh, yeh make sure I get what I need after tha Society decided to turn meh. So yeh do as I say, gotcha?” He gave a squeeze on her neck to make sure she understood, Camille nodded and scrapped at his fingers for him to let go. Although they were both vampires, Alex was a stronger breed, due to some of his background, and that meant he had a physical advantage vis-a-vis Camille that came in handy when he needed to get his point across. 

Alex released his hold and she scrambled on the ground, “Alex, I may not tell them now, but they will know and when they do, the Society will still have the power to kill her if they wish to.” He simply turned his back to her and sat back down next to you, “We’ll see about tha’.”

*End of Flashback*

He turned his full attention back to you, “Darling, I’m so sorreh… Yeh see, I-I… I’m a vampire. A-And I, I turned yeh into one too. I am so sorreh.” Feeling his fangs as you kissed him. You looked at him confused, incredulous, “W-What?”, Alex tried to touch you but you pushed him away and ran to the bathroom, locking the door,

Alex followed you, sitting on the other side of the locked door, “I’m sorreh...” You ignored him as you looked at yourself on the mirror. The first thing you noticed was that your skin had cleared completely, your complexion softened to a lighter tone but still yours and your hair was soft and shiny, like you had always wished for. Alex probably was telling the truth, as you doubted someone had given you a makeover while you were unconscious, but the telltale sign and what sealed the deal was the sight of the pointed teeth that showed themselves when you opened your mouth.

Despite your internal turmoil of emotions there was a calm that maintained itself like a blanket over you. As you inspected every inch of your new body, the realization of what happened to you sunk further into your mind and you couldn’t bring any anger or fear out of yourself, for once you felt in control of your own self. Even if you had no idea what you had been thrown into, there wasn’t a part of you that didn’t feel like you belonged in that moment.

You moved toward the door carefully, sitting with your shoulder against it, “Alex…?” Alex perked up at the sound of your voice, “Yes love.” You stroked the door, holding your palm against it, “I-I, I don’t know what’s happening… I feel like I should be scared, but… I am not.” He sighed in relief at your words, “Can I come in, love?” You got up and unlocked the door, finding him standing in front of you, “I’m a vampire…?” He nodded solemnly and you took a step forward, pressing one hand against his solid chest, “What the hell happens now?”

“I can answer that for you, dear.” You and Alex turned to the door to find Camille, “Figured I’d given the two of you more than enough time. We need to get going.” Alex growled at Camille, starting to move towards her but you reached out a hand to hold his arm and halt him, “Alex.” The moment his eyes fell on you Alex’s face instantly softened, “I’m sorreh, love. Camille ‘ere is… She’s annoying but she is unfortunateleh right. We need to go, is tha’ okeh?” You hesitated, looking from Alex to Camille and back to him.

“I wish I ‘ad more time to explain everyfing that this new life entails, but weh are on borrowed time as it is and I can tell yeh more on the plane ride.” Alex extended his hand to you and you took it. None of the normal bells and alarms were ringing as you followed Alex and Camille to the rooftop where a helicopter was waiting to take you to the nearest airport. 

Halfway to the airport you realized you were only wearing a white nightgown and slippers. Alex must have dressed you in after you two had slept together… You had slept with Alex Turner of all people, who had turned you into a freaking vampire. “Is everyfing alreyht, love?” You heard Alex’s voice through the helicopter headset and that snapped you out of it, “I-I don’t have my things and I am wearing this…” And you gestured to your body, “Don’t worreh, Camille sent all yehr stuff to the plane alreadeh and ‘as a change of clofes readeh.”

You nodded and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride, you had never ridden a helicopter before and Alex had lent of you a pair of sunglasses, so you took in your city from above and wondered when you would be back, and if anywhere would ever feel like home again after this. “We’re here, let’s go people.” Camille ushered you and Alex from the chopper to the plane. Alex helped you board the plane and you stood amazed at the private cabin. Where flying coach felt like a nuisance just to get where you needed to, this was the prime of luxuries, with spaced out leather seats and plush clean carpets, and you felt so out of place.

“Dear, I set out an outfit and some toiletries in the bathroom. As soon as we depart and are stabilized on air you can go and change.” That was the first time Camille had talked to you directly, she was very sweet still Alex had wrapped an arm around you and lead you to a pair of seats further into the plane. “I kno’ this is ‘ard. But I promise yeh I’ll always be ‘ere for yeh.”

With everyone on board the crew prepared for departure, “Can I offer you a drink?” You look at the stewardess holding a tray with two glasses of what you assumed was blood and froze, your few remaining human instincts fighting your new ones, “Yeh can leave tha’, fanks.” The blonde nodded, leaving the tray on the table in front of you and scurrying away, “I kno’ this is the most… Bizarre part. But yeh can no longer sustain yerhself on food, even tho yeh can eat it, blood is tha’ fing that will satisfeh yeh.”

The glass in front of you seemed daunting at first, but as Alex picked his up and held it in his hand, taking a small sip, it suddenly seemed more normal and you picked yours up, “Cheers.” Alex held out his glass and you clinked yours against it before both took a drink. Despite your worries the blood tasted delicious and your body responded automatically as you drained the glass in seconds, “There yeh go, worst part done wiv.” Alex smiled and cleaned some blood that had stuck to the corner of your lip, sucking his thumb clean, “Delicious…”

The ping of the seatbelts lights turning off was the perfect excuse to hide in the bathroom, trying to fight the urge to jump Alex’s bones right there, that teasing man was giving you the dirtiest of thoughts and you didn’t even know where you stood with him. In the quite spacious bathroom you found a garment bag on a hook and a box of shoes, as well as the promised toiletries. You washed your face first, noticing the lack of dirt and oils, and applied some very light make-up, then moved to the clothes.

Inside the bag there was a very modest black dress, tea length and with ¾ sleeves, and the shoes were low heels in black patent leather. As you came out of the bathroom in your dark ensemble Alex’s smiled widen and you sat back in your seat, “I’m sorreh for the somber dress code. Weh are meeting some vereh important people and they are strict about this stuff.” You nodded, still clueless as to what would happen next. Alex half smiled, gently pushing your hair away from your face and behind your ear, “So beautiful…”

“Love, these people, the Society, they’re tha ones that control this world of vampire fings. And when I turned yeh I-I, I didn’t exactleh followed their rules. But I promise yeh I am ‘ere protect yeh and yeh’re going there to fix this and move on wiv our lives.” You couldn’t help but felt reassured by his words, laying against his chest as he held you for the reminder of the journey.


	5. I want to stay with you my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this lovely story, Alex takes you to a meeting with The Society that decides your destiny.

You boarded off at an airport somewhere in the middle of the United Kingdom, figures an institution as ancient as The Society would have established their headquarters in a posh mid-18th century British mansion. Alex offered you an arm to hold as you were escorted into the building and through endless rooms, closely followed by Camille. The man who lead you finally stopped in front of a closed set of big wooden doors.

“This is the Board room, where cases such as yours are decided. You may wait here, the doors will open when the members are ready.” He motioned to a set of benches next to the door before leaving, but you were too nervous to consider sitting down and took a couple steps across the marble hallway, “Love…” Alex put his hands on your shoulders from behind, massaging them lightly, “Everyfing will be alright.” He pressed a kiss to your temple and you leaned into his touch, which he took as a sign to wrap his arms around and hold you close to his chest.

The sound of the doors opening would have scared your former self, but now you felt strangely composed and ready for this, if only slightly embarrassed to have been caught in that position with Alex. He took your hand and together you walked into the room. With your enhanced hearing you could hear the rustling of fabric as the board members shuffled in their seats and one sly whisper, ‘Damn, I got my good execution clothes out for this.’, which only made you more confused. 

“Mr Turner, good afternoon. What do we have here today?” The head of the board addressed him first, “Good afternoon, Madame. We ‘ave an unfortunate situation ‘ere. I were incapable of controlling mehself and chose not to end this young woman’s life after I unjustly attacked ‘er.” Madame removed her glasses, crossing her arms on the table, “Camille, how daft are you?” 

Camille stepped out from behind you and addressed the crowd for the first time, “I-I a-am sorry, m’am. I tried my best to make him comply with the rules.” The whole room erupted into laughter and you and Alex looked at each other, completely clueless, “I guess that answers my question, you can step back Camille. And don’t worry you are not going to be punished.” Madame shooed Camille away and turned back to you and Alex, “Thank goodness you didn’t listen to Camille, Mr Turner. Of course, she should have known the two of you were soulmates.”

A numb feeling overcame your body, this tingling sensation that reminded you of the flashes you had of when you and Alex had slept together. Soulmates? There is no such thing as soulmates, at least not in the human realm, and as you looked into Alex’s eyes you could see he was just as unaware as you are. “This is an incredibly unusual phenomenon, especially nowadays with so many individuals in the world, but it exists. That is probably why you snapped, Mr Turner, your instincts spoke louder than your racional side in every aspect, including disobeying Society rules.”

So you weren’t going crazy, the instincts to be close to Alex despite what he had done to you and to go even further than that were all normal. As normal as being a vampire with a soulmate was. “I am sure if you have any other concerns Camille should be able to deal with them, right Camille?” The short woman yelped an yes behind you, “She will continue as both of yours touch points, the Board hopes you have a happy eternal existence together. This meeting is adjourned.”The same man from before ushered you out of the room and the doors closed with a thump. 

In a split second Alex had you pushed up against one of the walls, one hand cradling your head and the other around your waist, your lips connected in a deep kiss. He pulled away for a few moments, “ ‘s this alreyht?”, you nodded quickly and pulled him back by the lapels of his suit, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Excuse me, lovebirds, there’ll be plenty of time to do this later, but not here in front of the Board’s room, okay?” Camille tried to dissuade the situation, but Alex wasn’t having any of it and, honestly, neither were you.

Alex pulled away for a quick moment, “A room, now!” His growl only turned you on more and since his lips were occupied, you put your attention on kissing, sucking and nipping at the skin of his jaw, then onto his neck. Alex moaned after a particularly hard bite, “Now Camille!” And went back to kissing you, wrapping his fingers on your hair and pulling your head back until he had access to the soft skin of your neck, sucking and kissing parts not even you knew were sensitive and drawing even more moans from you, “Payback.” He chuckled against your skin.

“Okay, okay. C’mon you two.” Alex pulled away again to see Camille motioning to another corridor, he carried you as he followed Camille. You, however, continued to tease him with wet kisses and small bites, until you reached the room, “Fanks.” Alex slammed the door behind you and focused back on you, “Yeh’ve been a naughteh girl.” His words sent chills down your spine.

He set you down on the bed and took your hand in his, which Alex puts over the bulge in his pants, “Yeh see what yeh’ve done? What d’yeh plan on doin’ to fix it?” You grinned and pulled him closer by his belt, undoing it and unzipping his pants. You pull his semi-hard cock out of his pants, pumping it slowly, “How about this?” And you took him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around his dick while continuously pumping what remained out. 

Alex grabbed a handful of your hair, guiding you mouth around him and you took him in till the hilt, swallowing around him and earning a moan so loud it sounded more like a roar. You pulled back all the way, putting extra pressure on the head of his cock but he stopped you before you could take him back in, “Turn ‘round love, all four please.” You do as you are told, struggling a bit with the long skirt of your dress which Alex was quick to push out and away.

Your heightened senses come in handy as you can’t see anything Alex is doing but every touch of his marks a path on your skin, he discarded your underwear first, pushing it down your thighs where they bunched up at your knees, and spread your legs slightly, just enough to get his fingers on your center. “So wet alreadeh…” He pushed his fingers in, scissoring them to stretch you and spread your arousal, “ ‘ow bad do yeh want it? Huh?” Alex curled his fingers inside you leaving you gasping, before pulling them out. Fucking tease, “I need you so bad, baby. So deep, I need that thick cock to fuck me up so good.”

Alex seemed more than content with your answer and placed a hand on your hip, drawing you close before pushing his cock all the way into you. Every ridge and vein sent ripples as it came into contact with your walls, you had never felt this connection before, “Move, goodness, move please.” He had been waiting for you to adjust, but your pleas send him into motion and soon he is holding your hips with both hands as he drove into you, finding a position where he hit the most delicious spot with the tip of his cock.

“Darling, yeh feel so delicious, takin’ me in so well. Fook…” Alex lost his train of thought as you squeezed around him, “I-I am so fucking close.” He took on of his hands, embracing you from behind and going down from your stomach until he reached your clit, squeezing it and playing with two fingers. That drove you into your orgasm, your walls squeezing his cock as waves of pleasure so good they made you see double coursed through you. Alex wasn’t far behind and soon you felt the hot spurs of his come fill you up.

Alex pulled out and you collapsed on the bed with him following suit, “Tha’ was incredible.” He sneaked his arm around you, pulling you close to him, “I had never… Alex, that was beyond anything I could have imagined.” He smiled, pushing your hair behind your ear, “I kno’ this is a lot, but I love yeh. I kno’ it in me soul.” You smiled at his declaration, “It’s insane, but I know it too. I love you, Alex.” You kissed him, wrapping your arms around him, “Now… Can you please fuck me again? No clothes this time?” Alex chuckled, “My darling insatiable love.”

*roughly 5 years later*

“I have always wanted to live in France for a while.” Alex had wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you close as you walked along the Seine, “We could buy a mansion ‘ere in La Frette and never come back to societeh, just make music and love.” You laughed at his idea, even though you didn’t find it so silly deep down, “Is that so, Mr Turner? If you really want to go along with the stereotype we should be reclusive in Romania, not 20 minutes away from Paris.”

“Well, I’m pretteh sure tha’ is a lie planted by the Society.” You laugh and take a moment to admire the tiny village by the water, you’d come to spend some time with Alex as he worked on Arctic Monkeys’ 6th record. Honestly you’d grown too used to always being with Alex and these few weeks apart were rough, so every single moment was cherished. “Love?” You turned back to Alex and found him down on one knee, holding a small blue box in his hand.

“I kno’ we didn’t ‘ave the most traditional of beginnings and weh’ve been through a lot these past few years, but as granted as eternity is for us, yeh are something I ‘ave failed to explain. There are no words or melodies that I can put together to explain ‘ow much yeh mean to me, all I can do is give yeh the small gift of my last name in ‘ope tha’ we can share this life together. I know I ‘ave done some fings I shouldn’t ‘ave done, but I ‘aven’t stopped loving yeh once. Will yeh marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back home at 3am to finish this, because I needed to share it with y’all. There is some very nice smut and some even sappier romance! I quoted the song that meant the most to me in TBHC in this one! Forgive me for any mistakes for I was half sober when I finished it, but this story in particular brought me so much joy and reminded me of how much I love to write fanfiction.
> 
> Here you go, the true last part of C’est Horrifique.


End file.
